Te amo, pero debo dejarte ir…
by LauAkiko
Summary: Que doloroso es saber que debes continuar viviendo sin las persona que más amas... Bulma aprenderá esta lección de la vida trágicamente


Los personajes no me pertenecen... Son de Akira Toriyama

Que doloroso es saber que debes continuar viviendo sin las persona que más amas... Bulma aprenderá esta lección de la vida trágicamente

Eran días como cualquier otros. Tristes pero siempre iguales. Desde la muerte del guerrero Goku a causa de esa terrible enfermedad cardiaca 6 meses atrás, tanto su familia como sus amigos estaban tratando de salir adelante y superar esa dolorosa y repentina pérdida.

Y en la Capsule Corp. los miembros de esta familia tampoco escapaban a esa realidad. A pesar de que se mostrara en público serena y fuerte, Bulma Briefs se encontraba en un estado de tristeza muy profundo. La muerte de su mejor amigo al cual ella encontraba prácticamente invencible la había tomado por sorpresa. Ni en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado que Goku fallecería por algo tan "humano" como una enfermedad del corazón, pero al parecer, el destino es más inesperado y cruel de lo que nos imaginamos.

Pero la joven peliazul no solo se encontraba triste por la muerte del amable saiya… Su otro "no tan amable" saiya también la tenía muy preocupada y angustiada. Ella era la única persona que lo conocía realmente y sabía a la perfección que el deceso de Goku lo había golpeado duramente, aunque él jamás reconocería algo así. Pero la preocupación de la mujer por Vegeta no era tanto por él, sino por su hijo y por sí misma. Odiaba reconocerse el hecho de que se había apegado a Vegeta más de lo que hubiera querido, y la sola idea de que el los abandonara y se marchara del planeta simplemente le resultaba una pena demasiado grande e insoportable. Bulma ya empezaba a sospechar que no era simple paranoia debido a que el ya ni en la casa paraba, y cuando lo hacía se encerraba en la habitación y solo salía para comer un poco.

Al principio, Bulma pensó que lo mejor era darle su espacio, como siempre, y esperar pacientemente a que el quisiera hablar o recuperarse por si mismo, pero luego creyó que era conveniente hacer una intervención, debido a que no veía ninguna clase de mejoría, pero todo lo que recibía eran gritos y palabras hirientes

- _Definitivamente eres una mujer muy necia y metida, ¿¿¿¿¿PORQUÉ NO TE OCUPAS DE TUS ASUNTOS Y ME DEJAS EN PAZ?????_br /

- _Vegeta yo solo quiero ayudarte, sé por lo que estás pasando y yo solo quiero apoyarte y…_

_- Mira mejor cállate porque de tu boca solo salen estupideces sin sentido, a mi no me interesa en lo más mínimo tu sufrimiento y pesar, ese es tu problema, además yo no estoy pasando por nada que a ti te importe, así que lo mejor será que ya no te metas en donde no te han llamado. Yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie y menos la tuya, mujer idiota!_

Bulma no podía olvidar los insultos y las palabras de odio que Vegeta le dirigía no solo a ella, sino a todo ser viviente que se acercara. Primero decidió no tomárselo personalmente, pero el patrón de violencia verbal no cesaba y ya empezaba a agotarla espiritualmente. Esto se había convertido en algo que desafortunadamente no podía soportar. Pero una noche, eso estaría por cambiar

Eran aproximadamente la 1:15 am y todavía estaba despierta, últimamente no dormía muy bien, se la pasaba llorando o anhelando mejores tiempos. Desde hacía algunos días que Vegeta no estaba en la casa y lo extrañaba más que nunca. Extrañaba su comportamiento orgulloso y las peleas comunes en las cuales ella terminaba ganando la mayoría del tiempo. Extrañaba también al aroma y sabor de su piel morena, los besos y caricias dirigidos a ella en privado, el sentirlo dentro de sí y no dejarlo ir nunca. Mientras cavilaba en estos pensamientos, sintió una brisa fría que provenía de la ventana abierta de su balcón, pero antes de que se levantara a cerrarla, pudo observar a una figura masculina bien formada parada en la entrada de la misma. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber de quien se trataba…

- Vegeta… ¿qué haces aquí? –le dijo fríamente, a pesar de que estaba feliz de verlo, estaba enojada por el trato recibido últimamente-

Vegeta no respondió a la pregunta y solo se quedo allí, de pie y observando a Bulma de una manera triste y nostálgica, añorándola él también.

- Te hice una pregunta, responde –siguió ella-

Vegeta seguía sin decir nada. Era como si las palabras sencillamente no encontraran una forma de salir de sus labios. Así que Bulma aprovechó ese silencio para tomar la palabra

- Pensé que ya no volverías más, y si has vuelto para insultarme de nuevo déjame decirte que esta vez no te lo permitiré, ya no toleraré que me sigas tratando como si yo fuera basura cuando lo único que he hecho es querer ayudarte, pero tu no te dejas, y francamente ya me harté de escuchar todas las cosas horribles que dices –Bulma en este momento se encontraba llorando, sentía que iba a tener un ataque si seguía guardándose su rencor- Tu eres un estúpido mal nacido quien se desquita con los demás por simple gusto. Eres un perdedor, un cobarde, un...

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Vegeta se acercó acortando la distancia entre ambos hasta que quedaron cara a cara, solo unos centímetros alejados uno del otro. Bulma creía que este era su fin, tal vez no debió decir aquello, ahora sentía que su vida peligraba, pero para su sorpresa, Vegeta en su lugar se arrodilló y con una solitaria lágrima en sus ojos susurró:

- Perdóname

La joven estaba atónita. Vegeta nunca se había disculpado con ella por nada y ahora estaba allí arrodillado pidiendo perdón como el más noble y arrepentido de los seres vivos. Bulma se arrodilló para quedar en frente de su rostro y comprobar que no estaba mintiendo, que su acción era verdadera.

Por su parte, Vegeta se sentía como el ser más asqueroso de la galaxia. La muerte de Goku si había tenido un efecto trascendental en su vida. Él vivía con el sentido de superarlo y recuperar el título del más poderoso, y con Goku fuera de la imagen, lo era, pero porque una enfermedad le arrebató la existencia, no por que lo hubiera derrotado como debería ser. Los parámetros de su vida habían sufrido una burda e inesperada transformación. Tal vez por eso trataba mal a todo el que se le cruzara en el camino, incluyendo a la única persona en el universo que tenia un genuino interés en él. Por esto se sentía como un perro que no merecía nada en la vida, además en los días anteriores había tenido un presentimiento muy extraño, como si ya no volviera a estar en el mundo. Así que decidió regresar para verla y sentirla… por última vez.

Ambos estaban guardando silencio y solo se limitaban a contemplarse mutuamente. Veían dentro de los ojos del otro tristeza y a la vez un ápice de felicidad por el hecho de que estaban juntos de nuevo, en la forma en que querían. El deseo de pertenecerse era inmenso

Bulma decidió tomar la iniciativa y besó tierna y delicadamente los labios del saiya. Él notó la calidez de ese beso y se sintió conmovido, así que empezó a acariciar el rostro de su mujer con una mano mientras que con su otro brazo la atraía hacia si y la levantaba dirigiéndola a la cama, todo esto sin dejar de besarse, esta vez con más pasión y fervor. Vegeta empezó a remover la bata de Bulma que le impedía total acceso a su cuerpo, por su parte ella también sentía que ese traje de combate era un estorbo que tampoco la dejaba disfrutar del cuerpo de su pareja. Al deshacerse de toda las vestimentas al fin continuaron amándose. Vegeta se encargó de recorrer cada parte de la anatomía de Bulma con cuidado y con esmero, queriendo preservar cada centímetro de ella en su memoria, su cara, sus hombros, sus pechos en los cuales invirtió más tiempo y dedicación, arrancándole gemidos emocionados a su compañera, prosiguió hacia la parte baja de su cuerpo, empezando por los muslos y subiendo cada vez más hacia el lugar más sensible y tentador de su cuerpo. Primero empezó por darle besos dulces y caricias delicadas y luego decidió que era hora de llenarse del jugo que despedía ese húmedo lugar, lamiéndolo incontrolablemente. Bulma por su parte sentía como el placer la embargaba desde la punta de su cabello hasta la punta de sus pies. Lo único que podía hacer era deleitarse con ese sentimiento y suspirar el nombre de su saiya. Vegeta decidió que era hora de detener esa acción y volver a besar su boca que lo llenaba completamente. Ella sintió que no era justo que solo ella sintiera ese placer y decidió llevar sus manos hacia el miembro de Vegeta, el cual se encontraba duro y en su máximo tamaño. Empezó a masajearlo y a recorrerlo con sus dedos, lo cual arrancó un ronco gemido por parte de él. Vegeta sintió que ya no podía esperar más y paró los movimientos de la chica, para así disponerse para entrar en ella. Era lo que ambos habían estado esperando desde hace tiempo.

- Vegeta… -Bulma sentía un poco de miedo, podría ser doloroso-

- Seré gentil no te preocupes

Vegeta entró en ella con gentileza para que no sintiera dolor. Bulma lo sintió más cariñoso que nunca y no evitó el soltar una lágrima de felicidad.

- Te dolió?

- No, no te atrevas a salir, ¿me oíste?

Vegeta se limitó a sonreír y siguió besándola y empezó a embestirla, primero despacio, y luego fue acelerando en ritmo, a lo cual ella correspondía casi perfectamente. Definitivamente la conexión sexual que poseían era magnifica, se llevaban muy bien en la cama. Finalmente después de varios gemidos, embestidas y palabras susurradas dulcemente llegaron al clímax juntos y no recordaban haberse sentido mejor en sus vidas. El saiya salió de su mujer y se acostó al lado, abrazándola fuertemente, mientras ella se apoyaba en su pecho.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, solo se quedaron allí contemplando el silencio que llenaba el lugar, realmente las palabras no eran necesarias, se quedaban cortas. Era la primera vez que en lugar de tener relaciones sexuales habían hecho el amor de una forma dulce y exquisita. Bulma se encontraba feliz y extasiada, pero al mismo tiempo no dejaba de preguntarse el porqué de la actitud del príncipe saiyayin. Le había parecido tan triste y nostálgico, tenía ahora la sensación de que no lo tendría así jamás, la sola idea la aterró, así que eligió mejor no preguntar nada y esperar a que él dijera algo

Vegeta también se sentía feliz. No podía creer que la había tratado de esa manera tan vil y cruel, a ella quien era la luz al final del camino. Cada vez que veía su sonrisa el se derretía, ¿Qué no daría el por una de sus amables y hermosas sonrisas?. Ella era el sol que iluminaba su oscuridad, y ahora sentía que la iba a perder… ¿Por qué tendría ese fatal presentimiento?

Después de un rato, Bulma al final se quedó dormida en el pecho de su esposo, mientras que él aún no conciliaba el sueño, simplemente no podía dejar de sentir esa angustia tan extraña. En un impulso, se levantó de la cama procurando no hacer ruido, se puso su traje de combate y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la de Trunks. Entro de una forma imperceptible y se quedo mirando al interior de la cuna en donde se encontraba su hijo. Lo observó en silencio por un rato, analizándolo y tratando de averiguar en que se convertiría cuando creciera. Antes de salir de ahí le dijo:

- Trunks, cuida siempre a tu madre, tengo la sensación de que serás un guerrero muy poderoso y una buena persona. Ojala y no suceda lo que mi corazón me dice… Cuídate mucho hijo.

El bebe ni siquiera se despertó, solo siguió durmiendo, Vegeta posó su mano sobre su cabeza y acarició levemente sus cabellos. También sintió que no lo vería nuevamente. Luego salió de la habitación y se dirigió nuevamente a la suya. Se hincó al borde de la cama en donde estaba Bulma y solo se dedico a mirarla, a preservar su rostro cubierto por algunos mechones de un pelo tan azul como el cielo, pensó que era la cosa más linda que había visto en su vida y no temió el aceptarse que la amaba más que a su propia vida.

- Bulma, mi princesa, como me encantaría retroceder el tiempo y no haberte tratado tan mal, no te lo merecías, yo no te merezco, eres demasiado valiosa. Ojala y las cosas no hubieran salido de esa manera. Sé siempre fuerte mi vida –Vegeta acarició su rostro levemente, para no despertarla… y salió por la misma ventana por la que entró, para no volver…

Eran las 10 am cuando Bulma se despertó y enseguida notó que Vegeta ya no estaba, se extraño y pensó que estaría en el baño, pero no era así, se puso su bata de nuevo y salió para ver si estaba en algún otro lugar, pero tampoco lo encontró. Vio a sus padres en el comedor quienes tenían a Trunks desayunando y les preguntó

- Buenos días

-Buenos días cariño –respondieron-

- ¿No han visto a Vegeta hoy?

- No, la verdad es que no lo hemos visto en algunos días, ¿Dónde estará?-dijo su madre-

- Debe andar por ahí, seguro en un rato vuelve –respondió el Sr. Briefs-

- Si lo más probable, mejor le prepararé el desayuno por si viene

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera llegar a la cocina, fue interrumpida por el timbre de la casa, que anunciaba la llegada de un visitante

-"¿Quién será tan temprano?" –pensó-

Cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que dicho visitante era Gohan, quién se encontraba muy malherido

-¡¡Gohan!! ¿Pero que te sucedió? ¿Estás bien?

Las lágrimas recorrieron el rostro del lastimado niño, quién atinó a decir únicamente

- Tenemos nuevos enemigos… fatales enemigosbr /

- Nuevos enemigos? –preguntó Bulma- Pero como? Y tu solo peleaste?

- No, todos peleamos… Pero…

De repente, Bulma sintió una angustia muy grande en el corazón… Una sensación dolorosa…

- Y donde están todos?

Gohan no respondió, solo inclinó la mirada… Eso fue más que suficiente para saber lo que ocurría…

- No puede ser… Eso significa que Vegeta también…?

De nuevo Gohan mantuvo silencio y solo dijo "Lo siento"

Bulma sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima, como si entrara a un agujero oscuro y fuera arrastrada sin poder salir. ¿Cómo podía estar muerto si hace pocas horas estuvo con él? El destino se había vuelto cruel y negro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No pudo evitar el llanto. Corrientes de lágrimas que cortan y entristecen el corazón. Ella solo pudo levantarse y correr a su habitación a derramar su sufrimiento sin parar, el amor de su vida ya no estaría más a su lado, quería tenerlo cerca y hundirse en sus brazos y no salir nunca de su protección, quería morir junto con él… Pero de repente, como si un flash le hubiera llegado a la mente, recordó que una vez hace algún tiempo Vegeta le había dicho que él se había interesado en ella debido a que era una mujer fuerte, quien tomaba los golpes de la vida y los convertía en algo a su favor. Recordando esto, Bulma se levantó de su cama y salió al balcón… Mirando hacia el cielo expresó

- Vegeta… Ojalá y estuvieras aún aquí con Trunks y conmigo, pero ahora debo ser fuerte y enfrentar el problema que nos aguarda. Tienes razón, debo resistir esto como todo lo que he resistido antes, pero me harás tanta falta. Te necesito tanto y te quiero tener a mi lado como nunca, pero ya no volveras más. Ahora solo me queda el recuerdo de lo que eras, el tiempo que pasamos juntos, y Trunks, quien es la fuente de mi fuerza, por él combatiré con todo mi ser… Es tan doloroso, pero prometo que viviré… por mi niño, por mi y por ti. Seré fuerte por los 3 Vegeta, mi príncipe. Te amo, pero debo dejarte ir…

Es mi primer lemon, asi que porfa sean comprensivos!!! Ojala y les guste.


End file.
